Wentworth (season 7)
Season 7 aired on Foxtel's showcase channel on the 28th May til the 30th June 2019. Season 7 starts off with Rita being released from the slot after the end of Series 6 after she had bashed Drago to death during fight club. Vera decides she needs to reduce her hours and her deputy Will becomes the acting governor, candidates are interviewed for the deputy governor position and the new deputy is named, Linda Miles receives the promotion. A new guard with connections from his past at Walford rocks Jake as it is his old friend Sean Brody. The season becomes grimmer when Kaz is murdered by an unknown assailant and everyone is a suspect. Liz gets worse during the season, and tells Boomer if she detoriates more she wants her to end her life, Boomer who is on the brink of recieving parole declines. When Boomer has a day release she spends it with her mother but this go from bad to worse, when they end up inside together and May gets on the nerves of everyone, including the guards. Sean had manipulated everyone and he had Jake suspended on a false claim of harassment in which Jake reveals his former relationship with Sean to Vera, Kosta being blamed for Kaz's murder but being cleared since the blood wasn't hers, and manipulates Linda into a $20,000 gambling debt after his first day on the job when he notices Linda reading the betting column, it goes over the edge when Sean's bookie wants money and Linda breaks down when she is unable to repay it, Jake learning this decides he will pay it. The bloody finale reveals that Marie had blackmailed the Attorney General into getting her charges dropped but fails when he couldn't pull strings to get her out. The prison is taken hostage with Kosta, May and Sean losing their lives in the siege, with Allie taking revenge on Sean for killing her mentor and friend, Vera gives birth to her baby girl Grace in the siege and Marie is taken to hospital and is told she will be placed into protection for good. After the siege ends, Liz is found in her cell and it is revealed that she had suffered a stroke which also caused locked in syndrome. Boomer sacrifices everything including her freedom to see Liz's final wish carried out. Boomer is charged with Manslaughter. Rita is taken away from the prison after uncovering the protector and is placed into police protection, and when the car drives past a homeless camp a familiar face makes her return from the dead. Returning Main Cast Robbie Magasiva as Deputy Governor/ Acting Governor Will Jackson Kate Atkinson as Governor (Maternity Leave) Vera Bennett Katrina Milosevic as Susan "Boomer" Jenkins Jacquie Brennan as Senior Officer/ Acting Deputy Governor Linda Miles Leah Purcell as Rita Connors (Wentworth) Kate Jenkinson as Allie Novak Tammy McIntosh as Kaz Proctor Susie Porter as Marie Winter Rarriwuy Hick as Ruby Mitchell Celia Ireland as Liz Birdsworth Bernard Curry as Senior Officer Jake Stewart Special Guests: Nicole Da Silva as Franky Doyle Pamela Rabe as Joan Ferguson Recurring Cast Artemis Ioannides as Vicky Kosta Carly Baker as Carly Sarah Hallam as Jen Hutchins Shane Connors as Ray Houser Phoenix Raei as Lukas Emily Havea as Mon Alson Bert LaBonte as Rodney Gavin Sarah Howett as Billie Latham Chloe Ng as Nurse Shen Guest Cast David de Lautour as Prison Psych Greg Miller (recurring) Rick Donald as Senior Officer Sean Brody (recurring) Morgana O'Reilly as Narelle Stang Rick James as Gareth Blaha (recurring) Lucia Brancastiano as Officer Peta Webb (recurring) Anni Finisterer as May Jenkins Artie Birdsworth Maddy Jane Bell Geraldine Hakewill as Kylee Webb Special Guest/Guest Cast Nicole Da Silva as Franky Doyle (Wentworth) - Special Guest Trivia The last episode was set to be re-filmed after the series was renewed for 20 more episodes, instead cast who were available came back into film 3 minutes of footage foreseeing the events for the next season * The series finale had the highest body count of any episode in the series with 4 deaths. * Was the final season for Kaz (Played by Tammy Macintosh) and Liz (Celia Ireland) both had indicated their characters runs had come too an end Category:Wentworth Episodes Category:Seasons